


Unspoken Language

by Awa_run



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awa_run/pseuds/Awa_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are the princess/queen of the titans but your a human. you find this thing that looks a lot like you but different. how will your life change?<br/> I might not continue this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Language

you walked along the forest of big trees, walking past the many titans that live here. you lived with the many titans, they're like your family. they treated you as a queen or princess. They would always give you food(animals/some human parts) and things that you might like.

Today was a bad day for you. The breakfast you were trying to catch ran away, you hurt your hand, and you fell into a pond. 'The day couldn't get any worse' you thought but then you heard a screech from one of your titans.  
you ran towards the sound to see... well you didn't really know what it was but it looked kind of like you but different. it was flying and hurting the titan. you pulled and arrow from you back strap thing(i don't know whats it's called :)) and grabbed you bow. you shot a perfect shot at the thing who was attacking the titan. the arrow hit the thing's arm making it fall to the ground. You walked over to it with a rock and bash it's head on;y to knock it out. It had short hair yellow as the sun. You couldn't tell i's eye color cause it's eyes are closed. you wanted to know more about this thing so you put it on your back and looked at the titan, he looked fine to you so you screamed a high note to tell it "everything is fine now"


End file.
